


Slut

by Minxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: KINK: D/s, KINK: Verbal Humiliation, M/M, REPOST (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"No reason to act the bashful virgin, boy. I know just how deep you can swallow my cock, how wanton you look spread out beneath me. I know just what a whore you are for me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ to @leela_cat for the preread.  
> At the time I wanted verbal humiliation but could find none. So, here. Have some. :-P

Jacob sinks to his knees, naked save for the silver collar around his neck, the leather cuffs encasing his ankles and wrists, and the figure eight strip of black leather separating his balls from his cock. The hues of black and grey stand out in stark relief against Jacob's pale skin.

"Very pretty, boy," Ty murmurs, pushing off the wall and walking around his boy at a slow measured pace, examining without touching. 

He circles Jacob once and then once more. On the third turn Ty reaches out and trails a hand over Jacob's shoulders. Keeping his touch just shy of tickling, Ty strokes the side of Jacob's neck, working higher until his fingers are resting just beneath Jacob's chin.

"Look up." Ty pushes against Jacob's chin, forcing Jacob's head a little higher, until he can feel the heat Jacob's gaze move up the length of his denim clad legs, all the way from ankles to thighs 'til Jacob's eyes are in line with the heavy outline of his erection.

"How hungry are you for it, boy? What will you do just to breathe in my scent?"

Jacob sways closer. He gurgles as Ty's hand slips through his hair and immediately tightens, stopping him when he is just inches away from Ty's cock.

"Hungry enough to act like the two-bit slut we both know you are?" Ty's voice deepens with the hot rasp of arousal. "Gonna prove how much of a cock-whore you're hiding behind those innocent blue eyes?"

Ty watches as a bright red blush blooms over Jacob's cheeks. His eyes fall lower, over Jacob's chest and abs, stopping on Jacob's dick. So much for the image of innocence – if the collar hadn't killed it, the hard prick leaking precome would have.

"Sir," Jacob whispers. "Please."

"Please? Please, what? Please let you hump my leg like a young, out of control pup?" Ty tugs on Jacob's hair, pulling his head back and adding another inch between his crotch and Jacob's face. "Please let you open yourself with your own fingers, pushing them deep into your ass in some slim hope that I'll actually fuck you tonight? Or, please, Sir, come all over my face and make me shoot without a single touch?"

Jacob's eyes slide shut and he sucks on his bottom lip, gnawing until it's red and swollen. It's now that Ty thinks his boy looks absolutely fuckable.

Ty slides a steel-toed boot between Jacob's thighs and, as he lifts his foot to press against Jacob's sac, says, "No reason to act the bashful virgin, boy. I know just how deep you can swallow my cock, how wanton you look spread out beneath me." Ty leans in and licks a swath over Jacob's cheek. He presses close to Jacob's ear and whispers, "I know just what a whore you are for me."

Jacob blinks his eyes open and, hips rocking, balls rubbing against the worn leather of Ty's work boots, he moans. "Yes, _fuck_ , please."

Ty pops the first copper button of his fly. "Which one should it be, slut?"

"Any. _All…_ " Jacob whimpers.

Another button opens and Jacob's body, seemingly on autopilot, pitches towards Tyler, pulling against the fingers twisted in his hair.

"All?" An eyebrow arches and Ty, forcing a look of absolute disinterest, drawls, "Greedy little slut."

Ty's hand finally releases the last of the copper buttons and, keeping one hand in Jacob’s hair, he uses the other to grip his cock, stroking from root to tip and back again. He jerks Jacob's head back, tilting it to an odd angle, stopping only once their eyes lock onto each other.

And he strokes himself again. "Where, boy? Face?"

And again. "Chest?"

And again. "Your bound and aching dick?"

Jacob swallows. "Not mine. Yours. It's… _I'm…_ " and Jacob's breath hitches, his eyes going wide as Ty raises his foot and lodges the hard toe of his boot securely behind Jacob's sac.

"You're?" Ty prompts, struggling to keep the single word even, hiding just how fucking _close_ he is. 

"Yours. I'm yours."

"Damn right," Ty growls as his hand speeds up, the hold tight and unyielding as calloused fingers drag over the head of his prick and then pull roughly back down to the base. " _My_ boy. _My_ pet."

Biting down on his lip, Ty spends himself, striping Jacob's face with liquid heat, marking him in the most primal of ways. 

Dropping to his knees, Ty releases the snap on the cock ring with a flick of his wrist. His hand brushes faintly along Jacob's cock and he whispers, "Come, _slut_."

And Jacob does.

_~end~_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slut (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949527) by [Wynkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat)




End file.
